


The longest anti-Ging joke you'll probably ever read

by Toe



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toe/pseuds/Toe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our adorable wonderful little bean friend bakes a special pie</p>
            </blockquote>





	The longest anti-Ging joke you'll probably ever read

Beans had baked many pies in his life, but this one was special. It was his signature cherry pie, the crust, which he had woven into a gorgeous lattice, was flaky and nicely browned, the filling sweet and flavorful. Finally, he had gotten this special pie just right.

It had taken him more tries than he cared to admit. Despite being something of a pie expert, the daunting task of making this pie special had flustered Beans. On his first attempt at a pie crust, he hadn’t chilled the butter, which he only remembered after he had mixed in the flour and salt. Cold butter is essential to the texture of a pie crust, so Beans had wrapped up the dough and tucked it away for later, when he was making a different, less special pie.

After chilling the butter and mixing up the perfect crust, he got to work on the cherry filling. Unable to resist himself after mixing his cherries with the other ingredients, he sampled one, only to realized that the cherry still had its pit. He fished through the entire bowl of sticky sugared cherries, staining his green hand with red juice. He had to ensure that there weren’t any cherry pits left, not in his special pie.

Once he was finally satisfied that the filling was perfect and the crust was perfect, he realized he had forgotten to preheat the oven. Beans spent the next fifteen minutes waiting in shame as the oven warmed up. It was such an amateurish mistake for such an experienced pie baker.

At last, though, he had a perfect pie – he had set three timers to make sure he didn’t forget to retrieve the pie from the oven, that on this last step he didn’t make any silly mistakes. The crust was golden brown and his whole house smelled sweet. Now all he needed to do was to bring this special pie to a special someone.

Ging had been expecting Beans, but he didn’t know exactly why. Beans had called him and told him to stay at home for the next hour or so. Ging didn’t have any plans anyway, so that was easy enough. Still, he wondered what it was Beans had been so excited about.

When Beans knocked on Ging’s door, Ging, who had been anticipating him, opened the door immediately.

“Ging!” Beans burst out saying as soon as he saw Ging’s face. “You said you like cherries, so I baked you a cherry pie! It’s my specialty. Come on, let’s try it!” Beans laughed excitedly and tore past Ging into the kitchen. Then, realizing he might have been rude, said, “Ah, pardon the intrusion.”

Ging, decidedly less enthusiastic, scratched his cheek. “Did I really say that? Anyway, thanks.”

Beans didn’t notice Ging’s dispassion. Carried away with his own excitement, he hummed to himself while searching the cabinets for plates and dishing out a slice of pie for Ging. “Go ahead, try it!”

Ging took the plate. The pie looked good. The cherries were Kurta-eye red and slight tendrils of steam still rose from it. Delicately he lifted a small bite of pie into his mouth.

Beans’ face lit up. “So? How do you like it?”

Just then, Ging’s face turned a bright red. “It’s good, but what’s in it?”

Realizing something was wrong, Beans frowned. “Just basic pie ingredients. Flour, sugar, butter…”

Now Ging’s face had started to swell. His eyes were bloodshot and watering. “Made with love?”

“Of course!!!” 

“I’m allergic to love.”


End file.
